Proud of Your Daughter
After a very busy week at work, Judy had come to Bunnyburrow for a visit. It was the birthday of her father, Stu Hopps. Since the day happened to be around the time of the carrot harvest, Judy had a very good idea for a gift to give him. Now, she was on the patch with him, helping him with a brand new harvester machine she had given for him as a present. Things like that were rarely seen in the countryside, and the device had surprised him as he had gotten it. With the device, harvesting carrots took a lot less time as it usually did. Stu was impressed. "Where did you find this thing? It´s incredible!" he asked Judy, who was sorting up the harvested carrots. "A little shop in Zootopia called Flora and Fauna. A lot of gardening stuff on sale there. In fact, it was where I once stopped a shoplifter during the start of my career", she answered. "Well I´ll be danged. Thanks again for this, Judy. It´s going to be very useful to us in here", Stu thought as he finished working on the device. He very rarely visited Zootopia or any place outside Bunnyburrow, so things like that seemed out of the ordinary to him, especially since he was very known for his "settler" personality. "You´re welcome. Anyone can be anything in Zootopia, and anything can be found in there too", Judy said. That quote often brought memories to her father anytime she said it. He could still remember how she praised the mantra of the city for a long time even before fulfilling her dream and going into the city. "By the way, how´s it there in Zootopia?" he asked, for he hadn´t talked about recent events with her in weeks. "Great. I have much more leisure time next month than I have now, and Nick promised to take me to the ball at the town hall then. At work, I just stopped a squirrel family from being robbed by that no-good crook Weaselton in the downtown. They were very grateful to get their belongings back", Judy explained, lifting her hat to wipe off some sweat off her forehead. "Well you´re certainly being true to your word. Making the world a better place indeed", Stu smiled. "I was just a little girl when I said that. Now I know it´s a little more complicated than that", Judy said. Even though she still stayed true to her goal, it was not something she could achieve instantly. "I know. You know Judy, I once thought things were much simpler than that too. I may still believe that settling down is the best path, but somebody still proved that other paths can lead to good things too. Somebody who proved that our kind is capable of more than what we seem", Stu told. "That is true. But there´s also point in what you said to me too. Disappointments can happen when trying to achieve dreams. I have plenty of experience", Judy remembered the early days of her career. "But you still kept going, and look at where you are now. When we talked about the disappointments, we were not trying to discourage you, we were just reminding you that life can have its hard moments. You seemed to understand it too, and you've changed for the better", Stu patted his daughter on the shoulder. "I understand, Dad. You´ve changed for the better too, by changing the way you thought about predators like I did", Judy said. "And it´s a good thing we did it so soon, considering your boyfriend would be one", Stu chuckled. He hadn´t known Nick for very long, but the fox was already on very good terms with both him and Bonnie. "Judy, Stu! Are the carrots ready?" Bonnie shouted from a distance, as she, Nick and Judy´s siblings were waiting for dinner. "In no time, darling! We´re coming soon", Stu responded. As they walked away from the patch, Stu stopped for a moment. "Even though your way of life is different than ours, you have deserved everything you have achieved so far. I´m proud of you", he said and hugged Judy. "Thank you, Dad. I love you too", she answered. Soon, the Hopps family and Nick would get to enjoy freshly cooked carrot stew for a dinner worth spending together. Category:Oneshots Category:Stories about Judy´s family